Talk:UNSC Pillar of Autumn
Someone should make a map of the autumn cause that would be cool with with everything from front to back. Also does anyone know what those 2 people in that skybox like window in the Bridge are soposed to be doing in in the Piller Of Autumn level.--prophit of war 22:50, 15 November 2006 (UTC) :Here is a map. Bungie didn't design the inside and the outside to be the same scale, though. I don't know about the other. --Dragonclaws 23:55, 15 November 2006 (UTC) How about more pictures of the Bridge?--prophit of war 21:57, 21 November 2006 (UTC) :Well i tried to make a paint map.Forerunner 20:44, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Navy In the section of this article it doesn't include the spartans even though they are part of the navy--Irving 00:53, 27 January 2007 (UTC) Zeta Doradus? If you read page 238 in The Fall of Reach it says:"Halcyon-class ships were pulled from long-term storage--they were designed to be scrapped, in fact. The Autumn was refit in 2550, to serve in the current conflict in near Zeta Doradus," and we all know what planet the Zeta Doradus system holds--UNSC AI 17:13, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I thought about that too, but nothing else came of it, apparently. -ED 02:38, 24 February 2007 (UTC) 310% I'm not sure if I should ask but I just went over Halo:FOR and I saw the POA's engine output could be boosted to 300%, where was 310% mentioned. It may seem like an insignificant thing but I have nothing better to do then look at fine details. James-001 23:09, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :Change it if its wrong. -ED 17:24, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Emergency Thrusters The PoA was missing it's port emergency thrusters, but they are used twice (Fall of Reach pages 271, 292, 320).--Raptor117 01:12, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :That is noted on the List of Inconsistencies in Halo article. -ED 17:23, 7 March 2007 (UTC) What logo? If you stare hard enough at the ship's side, you will see a Marathon logo imprinted. There are larger images in the talk page on the MAC gun. -Blemo 02:54, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Archer Missle Pods I thought 128 was a bit unusual, so I checked the source, it said "30 across, 10 Down" That could be 40...but that could also mean 300! It also said that each of them carried DozenS of missles. HELP!--User:JohnSpartan117 23:32, 12 May 2007 (UTC) :I thought it was 300 pods for a total of hundreds of missiles. It's been proven that hundreds of missiles are needed to cause any type of significant damage to any Covenant ship, and the UNSC would have compensated by adding this many missiles. It's enough missile pods to fill a shuttle bay, and the Pillar of Autumn was a large ship with ample space for that many pods.The one092001 19:04, 22 October 2007 (UTC) It has already been proven in the Halo novels that the Autumn supported THOUSANDS of archer missiles, she was refitted prior to the battle for Reach to take a squad of spartans into Covenant space so the Autumn was deliberately fitted with well over the normal limit of armaments aboard UNSC ships. Basically she had HUNDREDS of pods, therefore, THOUSANDS of missiles. Kaosobsidian 21:45 20th December 2007. Scorpion Tank Complement I personally remember seeing at least 8 Scorpion tanks in the Autumn's bay. Two were sitting on each of the four landing pads, for at least 8 in that bay although I'm not certain how many others were stored elsewhere.The one092001 19:04, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Stationary Is it worth noting in the trivia section that in the cinematics the Pillar of Autumn is not moving? Or would this be better suited in the Pillar of Autumn (Level) page. This is pointed out in the Legendary Edition DVD, by the way. Fred 11:51, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :Exept in the Ending scene of the PoA level, where it overtakes the lifeboat the chiefs on.Forerunner 20:39, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::That's the camera movement, not the Autumn's--MCDBBlits 22:07, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :So how does the pod go in front then ends up behind? AND... Cortanas quote in the pod would make sence with the ship moving.Forerunner 20:44, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::because the pod WAS moving. Try watching the dvd :::Its a simple camera trick, I believe. In terms of canon, yeah, the Autumn is moving. But since the Pillar of Autumn is a static object in the game, Bungie moved the pod and camera to give the illusion of movement. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 10:38, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Cleanup This needs some cleanup. The History section. It was uusing an unofficial version of the "3 make that 4 kills" part. Also, it has no information of the lifeboats. I ahve had to add some myself.Forerunner 20:44, 2 June 2008 (UTC) pillar of autumn what are them pointy things on the poa's bow. First: I think they are candy sticks jk Second: Please sign your post Alertfiend 04:25, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Marathon-class Cruiser? thumb The ship on this image is seems to be Marathon-class rather than the Halcyon-class. Is this just Bungie's mistake? yesGod2845 16:20, 25 June 2009 (UTC) i thought... it was destroyed in the first level :It crash-lended in the first level on Halo. the Covenant then captured the wreck. Later, the ODST's that abandoned the ship raided it for suppllies and food. When the Master Chief had to destroy Halo, he caused the fusion core to destabilize and the resulting explosion destroyed halo. Does that help any??--Arabsbananas 18:08, September 22, 2009 (UTC) that reminds me, when the ODST's raided it they would have marked its place, but when MC came along he needed to find the PoA.SPARTAN-III leader 03:51, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Quote I changed the quote from the prophet of Regret to the prophet of Truth. I listened to that part, and it seemed pretty obvious to me. Lifepods Where is the lifepod numbers from? and the ones that say "Lifeboats destroyed by the Covenant to make way for a Boarding Craft." what if they got out and then the boarding craft got in? at least have something like unknown what happend to them. Voy101 :At one point, some marines head over to an airlock to evacuate. Then there's a huge explosion as the boarding craft crushes the lifeboat to make way for it.-- |||| If their is a Lifepod 63, then their should be a least 63 lifepod, right?? Not 18+, besides 18 lifepods could only carry around 107 people, only a tiny part of the crew, assuming they whern't destroyed by whatever caused the crew to abandon ship. 63 lifepods could carry about 567 people, a large part of the crew and makes more sense seeing as most (modern) ships have enough lifeboats to carry at least half the crew. Would it be alright if I change that??--'CR8ZY-ArAB' 01:47, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Tripulation If not badly I remember, one year ago the crew of the UNSC Pillar of Autumn was of 20000, but now it turns out that it is of 2000. I ask nicely the managers of Halopedia to clarify the doubt. Please, thank you very much. --H A L O Legend 23:02, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Hangars/Launch Bays Can I get a confirmation on eight hangar bays? I thought we were only given that there was a launch bay seven (something that had to have been facing forward as given by the opening's exterior hull model and the size itself), possibly above the three prongs/blast shields at the bottom of the ship. At any rate, if the bay did face forward (which it seems to in-game), it would be okay for there to be an odd number of bays. I'm just wondering if the eight number is an assumption or an absolute fact.--Nerfherder1428 10:33, March 16, 2010 (UTC)